Shine Bright Like a Buford
The forty-seventh episode of Season 38. Buford creates a clip compilation of his greatest moments, inspired by the one they made for Baljeet. Doofenshmirtz tries to finish an evil math assignment. Episode Summary Buford is busy looking through some video files of him. He wants to create a clip show. He thinks it can be better than Irving's editing skills. Then, he wonders where Phineas and Ferb's platypus is. Perry honks a horn and an elevator to his lair comes. Monogram reports to Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been doing nothing but math for the past hour. He needs to investigate what kinds of things he's up to and proof it. Carl thinks it's funny because it's a math pun. Perry just rolls his eyes and exits. Meanwhile, Buford is busy editing his amazing clip show. Elsewhere, the boys are at Heidi's house. They're not there for Heidi, they're actually there for Haley. She needs help fixing up her car because it broke down the other day. Phineas and Ferb think they can trick it out, like when they did it to their mom's station wagon, twice. Haley thinks that's cool. Meanwhile, Perry rockets into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He gets trapped inside a rhombus. Perry is wondering why Doof is suddenly interested in math. Doof says he needs to finish up a math assignment for LOVE MUFFIN. He says he's probably wondering why he needs to do a math assignment for LOVE MUFFIN. The group is holding their annual Math-a-Thon, and this year he needs to win. The past few years, he has completely lost. He wants Perry's help. He lets Perry out of his trap and he helps Doof. Meanwhile, Buford is almost ready to show everyone his amazing clip show. After hours, he's finally done. He runs off to Phineas and Ferb's house. Little does he know they're not there. He goes to ask Laurence where they are. He said they're at their friend Heidi's house. Buford gathers all his friends and brings them to Heidi's house. Phineas, Ferb, and Haley are surprised to see them all. Buford slips his DVD into the DVD player and he quiets everyone down to watch his finest moments. Heidi thinks her clip show rubbed off to him. Buford said it was actually one they made before Heidi and all them got here. Across town, Doof and Perry are at the LOVE MUFFIN Math-a-Thon. Rodney thinks Doof may be good at acting and playing trumpet, but math is obviously is weakest spot, as well as all his Inators. This infuriates Doof, motivating him more to win. After countless questions, the winner is about to be announced. Doof had won. He was super happy and he thanked Perry for his tutoring. Back at Heidi's, Buford is proud of his clip show. Everyone just sits there stunned. Those weren't exactly Buford's brightest moments. Ford wondered what the heck he just watched. Songs *''Math Is Your Game!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Buford: "They're probably thinking, didn't we already do this with Baljeet? Well I'll say yes, yes I did" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Buford Perry's entrance to lair An elevator Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Buford uses clips from these episodes: "Raging Bully", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "General Buford", "Lotsa Latkes", "The Belly of the Beast", "Bully Bromance Breakup", "Suddenly Suzy", "Buford's Diorama", "Buford's Hit Single", "Gi-ants", "When Worlds Collide", "Bully Bust", "Quietest Day Ever", "Cheers for Fears", "Road to Danville" *Buford thinks he can make a better clip show than Irving ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Phineas mentions the times they tricked out their mom's station wagon ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") *Heidi thinks her clip show rubbed off on Buford ("Heidi's Fantastic Clip Show") *Buford was inspired by the clip show they made for Baljeet, thus giving the episode its title ("Shine Bright Like a Baljeet") *Rodney mentions Doofenshmirtz's acting and trumpet skills ("Road to Danville", "The Dance of the Fletcher") Allusions *'Green Day': The music in Buford's clip show is similar to "Give Me Novacaine" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38